Passive optical components can play an important role in the refinement and optimization of an optical signal in the MEMS/MOEMS (micro-electromechanical systems/micro-opto-electromechanical) regime. Passive optical devices are often used to control the qualitative properties of light in printing, laser scanning operations or data communications where optical signals are modulated and optical mode quality is integral to system performance. Hence, there is a need to provide passive optical devices for use in optical MEMS/MOEMS systems.
Stress control in MEMS (micro-electromechanical systems) is important since uncontrolled stress may cause a MEMS component to bow or buckle. However, the ability to control stress in a MEMS context can be used to desirable effect. Stress gradient materials may be used to make three dimensional structures utilizing controlled stress release. Controlled stress in thin films can be used to accurately shape the optical surface of MEMS components. For example, tensile or stress gradient materials can be used to make cylindrical and spherical MEMS mirrors as well as tunable MEMS blaze gratings for use in the MEMS/MOEMS regime. Applications include the areas of optical communications, beam scanning and optical spectroscopy.